080314doirsami
04:11 GA: Doir strolls up to Sami. "so, howd i do?" 04:13 AA: "You were doing great until you crashed." 04:13 AA: "Thanks for stopping me from racing though. You were right to worry." 04:13 GA: "i was asking about how i did as a person" 04:13 GA: "and no problem" 04:14 AA: "Oh. You seem to be doing better. But making change stick is a lot harder than changing in the first place. Do *you* feel like you're a better person?" 04:15 GA: "i dunno. i just talked to the twinks, and was resonsible and nice, and that felt like a good thing. also i was pretty good at caring about other people. that felt better too." 04:15 GA: "i think im on my way to being good for good" 04:16 AA: "Glad to hear it." She thinks about it for a minute. "So you talked to Libby, too? And she was just....fine?" 04:16 AA: "She didn't try to bite your head off or anything?" 04:16 AA: "I mean....not literally." 04:16 GA: "yeah, actually, it went surprisingly well" 04:16 AA: "Huh. I guess it's just me that makes her so angry then." 04:16 GA: "i mean like, really unusually well. most of the other times i talked to her i pretty much fucked it up in the first five seconds." 04:16 AA: She sounds a little bummed. 04:17 GA: "its probably because i was reporting everything that happened, including the herald thing" 04:17 GA: "and she seemed to feel bad about the ryspor thing" 04:17 AA: "Mmm." 04:17 GA: "shes gonna cut open my melon and teach me twink!" 04:18 GA: "that way i can read page books and become the strongest" 04:18 AA: "Oh, she is?" Sami looks aside a litte, kind of embarassed. 04:18 AA: "I'm trying to learn Twink too. But I didn't want to ask Libby for more favors after how much I've put her through, so Ryspor's going to teach me." 04:19 GA: "that sounds like fun. libby said when i asked her how long it might take to learn naturally that itd be six months, so you should be up to us in no time." 04:19 GA: "maybe i can help too!" 04:19 AA: "...yeah, but your Lore is also two ranks higher than mine." 04:20 GA: "well, im sure after this adventure we'll level up a bit" 04:20 AA: "Yeah, I'm focusing on my Lore for a while. While keeping up my Breath." 04:21 GA: "maybe we'll find more magic rocks and you can cheat too!" 04:21 GA: "im going to level up my computers and maybe fiddle around with that omniscience thing, to get everyone hacks like i did with maenam" 04:23 GA: "heh, and maybe once i get better mind powers i can read boomers mind and figure out how to give us all fraymotifs" 04:23 AA: "Heh." 04:24 GA: "sami..." Doir looks at her with sad eyes. "do you think nate will ever like me back?" 04:25 AA: Sami looks away. "I'd like to believe he'll like us all again, Doir. But I'm not holding my breath." 04:25 GA: "heheh, breath. im trying so hard, but he just doesn't seem to want to be even friends at all. like at this point id take the friendzone. even like, the awkward coworker zone." 04:26 GA: "or at least the 'i wouldnt want to bring you to my house but i wouldnt want you to die' zone." 04:26 AA: "Yeah. I think Nate's probably about as broken as any of us." She sighs a little. "He lost HIS girlfriend, too." 04:26 GA: "i think hes always been broken, dude." 04:26 AA: "I kind of want to comfort him about it....but I've tried comforting him about things in the past. I don't think he likes me much." 04:27 AA: "But then again....I was a lot more annoyingly chipper in the past." 04:27 GA: "nah, you weren't annoyingly chipper" 04:27 AA: Sami looks over at Doir dubiously. 04:27 GA: "you were pretty chipper, but you were like, holding us together" 04:27 GA: "because we didnt have so much happiness to go around, yknow?" 04:28 AA: She sighs. "So now I'm letting everyone down by not being that girl anymore?" 04:28 GA: "no, now youre helping in different ways" 04:29 GA: "and also, the whole pollyanna thing was getting old anyway" 04:29 GA: "like breaking the cutie had to happen at some point" 04:29 GA: "and now, you're competent!" 04:29 GA: "i mean extra competent." 04:30 AA: Sami sighs, more or less ignoring all of this because she assumes Doir is *trying* to be nice. 04:30 GA: He grumbles, "at least youre not trying to get yourself incestuously pregnant." 04:30 AA: "That's true. I'm definitely not doing that." 04:31 AA: "Oh." She looks over at him. "Speaking of which. Did you know you have TWO kids in the post-scratch session?" 04:31 GA: "i have two kids??" 04:31 AA: "One of them with NULL." She seems completely disbelieving of this. 04:31 GA: "oh come on- what the fuck?!" 04:31 GA: "whos the other one?" 04:31 AA: "Yeah. Null would probably be physically ill over that one." 04:32 GA: "wh- hey!" 04:32 AA: "Dunno. Scarlet pulled some sort of shenanigans and used Mystery DNA." 04:32 GA: "oh god damnit" 04:32 GA: "i bet its jack" 04:32 AA: "Maybe it's Dina!" She says this while rolling her eyes. 04:32 GA: "no, i was mostly joking about that. it would be horribly deformed, i would think, due to the whole super incest thing." 04:33 AA: "Eh. It'd probably just be a clone of you." 04:33 GA: "yeah, thats probably what would happen" 04:33 AA: "You and Dina probably have the same DNA, right?" 04:33 GA: "uh, technically, no?" 04:33 GA: "different chromosones" 04:33 AA: "Oh. I don't know then." 04:33 GA: "i doubt that even matters" 04:34 AA: "You know who I think it is?" She has a conspiratorial look on her face. 04:34 GA: "george washington" 04:34 AA: "No, not George Washington. I'll bet it was Libby." 04:35 GA: "ohmygod i may actually have a functional child then" 04:35 AA: "Scarlet and she have that big rivalry between them, and Scarlet's got a mischievous streak a mile wide." 04:35 GA: "yeah, but that makes it obvious" 04:35 GA: "so its clearly not going to be libby *or* jack because those are the two most likely itll be" 04:35 AA: "I guess." She shrugs. "I figure we'll find out eventually." 04:36 GA: "yeah, whatever, not knowing who the father is doesn't stop many people" 04:36 AA: "So what? You think it'll be....I dunno, Ilva or something?" 04:36 GA: "oh god i fucking hope not" 04:36 GA: "also, that'd be impossible since she's just an illusion." 04:36 AA: Sami laughs. "I think she'd be good for you! She might keep you on the straight and narrow." 04:37 GA: "though being not possible makes things a very likely candidate to happen..." Doir grumbles something about the square cube law and quantum mechanics. 04:37 GA: "i dont want to be straight, or narrow!" 04:37 AA: "You certainly wouldn't be able to bullshit your way around her." 04:38 GA: "well, now im a god, i do what i want" 04:38 AA: "You know what? I think I'm shipping you two." 04:38 GA: "dear fucking christ no" 04:38 GA: "also, i think shes dead" 04:38 AA: Sami looks sad. "Oh. She is?" 04:38 AA: "I thought you said she ran off before the others tried to stop Jack!" 04:38 GA: "well even if she did he was really thorough" 04:39 GA: "and tbh the elves all kinda look the same" 04:40 GA: "...wait, do you have shipping on your sheet?" 04:40 AA: "Yeah. It's at +1." 04:40 GA: "me and nate. when he comes back. us. red. hearts. ship. do it." 04:41 AA: "But....I don't know if I really ship it, Doir." 04:41 AA: "To be honest with you." 04:41 GA: "wh- are you kidding me? team nice dynamite is the best ship!" 04:41 AA: "Team Nice Dynamite?" 04:42 GA: "yeah, its a play on the whole team boom thing, referencing a thing from roosterteeth" 04:42 AA: "Roosters don't have teeth." 04:42 GA: "thats not the point" 04:43 GA: "anyway thanks for this list thing" 04:43 GA: "some interesting combos here" 04:43 AA: (( I didn't actually give it to him yet. But yeah, okay, we can say she sent it. =P )) 04:43 GA: (( pbpbpbpbp )) 04:44 GA: "oh! you got a kid with beau!" 04:44 AA: Sami smiles. "Yeah." 04:44 GA: "ooh, i wonder what we're like in the new place" 04:44 AA: "And Balish." She sounds a little more confused about that one, but is warming to it. 04:44 GA: "that could be... interesting." 04:44 AA: "So I've got a half-troll baby on that side I guess." 04:44 GA: "ive got a half-troll too" 04:45 GA: "i bet in the new place im complete shit" 04:45 AA: "I hope he doesn't have something weird in his head like Balish. Or....like me, I guess." She looks a little ashamed. 04:45 AA: "Oh god. Are my kids going to be cursed? And full of horrorterrors?" 04:45 GA: "nahhhhh" 04:45 GA: "dont worry about it, theyll be fine" 04:46 AA: "I never even thought about it before. I never really thought I would HAVE kids." 04:47 GA: "aw man, we dont even get to really raise our kids" 04:47 AA: "Oh....yeah, that's right. I guess they're going to be as old as we were when we started playing, aren't they?" 04:48 GA: "yeah, i think that's what i heard" 04:48 GA: "man thatll be kinda weird" 04:48 AA: "Well it doesn't matter. I'll still be the best mom ever." 04:49 AA: "Oh." Her face darkens. "But there'll be another Sami there, won't there? Scarlet said something about that. What if she's ALREADY the best mom ever?" 04:49 GA: "then there can be two best moms ever." 04:49 AA: "But she'll have a lot more practice. 04:50 GA: "true." 04:50 GA: "man i hope my kids dont end up being assholes" 04:50 AA: "Yeah." 04:50 GA: "shit, they're gonna have to go through the crazy stuff we did, won't they?" 04:51 GA: "poor guys..." 04:51 AA: "No way! We'll protect them." 04:51 GA: "we can try, yeah." 04:51 AA: "...which means I guess I really *do* need to God Tier before we get there." 04:51 GA: "its okay, we have plenty of time." 04:51 AA: "So I can protect my kids." 04:51 AA: "And Beau's, too! And everyone else's who didn't make it." 04:52 GA: "oh man, so many poor kids'll be orphaned..." 04:52 AA: She gets a look of disgust on her face. "I can't believe they paired her with TLALOC of all people." 04:52 GA: "yeah, thats kind of a dumb choice" 04:52 AA: "But it's not the kid's fault." 04:52 AA: "So I won't hold it against them." 04:52 GA: "of course not. maybe they thought they could balance out tlalocs shit with beaus niceness" 04:53 AA: "Still, gross." 04:53 AA: "Yeah, I guess you're right." 04:53 GA: "i wonder if there we'll be adult friends?" 04:53 AA: "Dunno." 04:54 GA: "i hope we are" 04:54 AA: "The only thing I know is that Sami and Beau aren't together." She looks sad. 04:54 AA: "Scarlet said so." 04:54 GA: "it's okay, maybe they're friends." 04:54 AA: "Maybe." 04:55 GA: "did you see how i totally went ghost and distracted boomer so we could win?" 04:55 GA: "that was so cool." 04:55 GA: "and, somehow, not rulebreaking." 04:55 AA: "Yeah....I don't think he's going to be happy about that." 04:55 GA: "its okay, i told him i was a random hedgehog ghost, he'll never know it was me. maybe ill wear a hat." 04:56 GA: "just to be safe we should probably never speak to him again" 04:56 AA: "Doir....that hair of yours..." 04:56 GA: "what about it?" 04:56 AA: "...I just don't know if there's anyway he's not going to realize it was you." 04:56 GA: "what, you mean this spiky stuff?" 04:56 AA: "Yeah." 04:56 GA: Doir pulls it off, revealing short, black hair. "this is a hat." 04:57 AA: Sami's eyes go wide and her mouth gapes open. 04:57 GA: "hahah just kidding lmao" 04:57 GA: He pulls off another, short black wig, and his spiky hair pops out. 04:57 AA: "..." 04:57 GA: "man, ive been wearing that for years hoping to get a chance to use it" 04:57 AA: (( Did you just pull a Mai on me? =P )) 04:57 GA: "so worth it" 04:58 GA: (( yes )) 04:58 AA: (( what the fuck. I'm so proud. )) 04:58 AA: (( but how the fuck am *I* the Yukko? )) 04:58 GA: (( lmao )) 04:59 AA: Sami sighs. "Fine. You had me going for a moment there." 05:00 GA: "heheheheh" 05:02 GA: "anyway, im gonna go sit over there and wait for stuff to happen again. and maybe think up some sympathetic lines in case people get hurt or something." 05:03 GA: "just come talk if ya need somethin, sami, see ya." 05:04 AA: "You shouldn't have to think of li--" she sighs. "Okay, fine, Doir. At least you're trying." 05:04 AA: "Later Doir."